


More bathtubs, hoodie skins and a few love confessions.

by Scottiedog17



Series: Selkies and sea tales [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, Selkies, george is madly in love with Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottiedog17/pseuds/Scottiedog17
Summary: Alex isn't human, George is convinced about that. He just can't figure out what Alex is though, and it's annoying him.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell
Series: Selkies and sea tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163939
Kudos: 15





	More bathtubs, hoodie skins and a few love confessions.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> I hope you’re well. So here’s a new little fic in the selkie world. The whole gang have been aged up a bit, but I have a few more fics in the works with gang being little kids again. However, this idea wouldn’t leave my mind, so I decided to write it down.  
> Basically, I’ve taken many creative liberties with all the myths as there is quite a lot of room for adding some of my own ideas about it.  
> So the basic understanding of kelpies are that they are Scottish mythological shape-shifting creatures. They’re horses most of the time but can turn into humans. They are slightly more confident than selkies and are traditionally know to lure people in and kill them (drown them basically); however, Alex is a good kelpie.  
> The bits I’ve added in are  
> \- Selkies can be poisoned which makes them weaker and more comfortable to be killed  
> \- The list in this fic of stereotypes of selkies  
> \- Kelpies have the patches on their backs  
> \- All the symbol pendants (its to help tell the difference between each of the ‘creatures from the sea’)  
> Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for this little universe. Also small spoiler Mick, Callum and Marcus do all end up together, as I love all three of them together. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction, separate from real life and should stay on Ao3.  
> Much Love  
> Scottie Dog  
> Xx

George sat at the lunch hall table, trying to sneakily watch Alex, who laughed at something that Lando had said. It was strange, there was a sort of aura coming off Alex, and it was annoying George that he couldn't figure it out about what it was. His dad had told him that sometimes if somebody wasn't a human and instead was from the sea, he would be able to know because he also was from the sea. He did understand that it sometimes was slightly tricky to tell people because it was a risky thing. After all, there were hunters all over the place. George knew that the hunters would kill him, his dad and his brothers and sister. He knew he could trust the Vettels because they were all also selkies.

It was still slightly annoying because he should have focused on what exam subjects he should take, next year. Instead, here he was trying to figure out if Alex was something other than human.

"Hey, are you alright?"

George turned his head to see Charles looking confused at George.

"Alex aura."

Charles then nodded slowly as he also seemed to notice the aura.

"He's not a selkie."

"Yeah, I figured that out. He's also not a siren."

"What?"

"Marcus, who Callum likes is a siren. It's a weird love triangle, along with Mick."

"Ok, so if he's not a selkie, siren, probably not a mer as well cause sirens and mer have near enough the same aura. I'm trying to think about other stuff."

"Wait, do you think he's a kelpie?"

George asked which made Charles nod slowly,

"Maybe? I haven't met a kelpie before. I think Dad has, though. They're supposed to nice."

Charles gave a small smile before they turned their attention back to the small group that was sitting around the table.

"You ok, George?"

George looked up from where he was standing at the bus stop, where the rest of the Button kids were gathered. Of course, some others were standing around, including the Vettel kids, both the Alexs (Alex Albon and Jack's girlfriend Alex), Pierre who Charles was talking to. There was also Marcus, who Callum and Mick were standing talking to. There was quite a surprising number of kids who were on the same bus route.

"Yeah, I'm alright. How about you Lando?"

Lando laughed with a small sigh,

"Trying to get my head around all the work stuff, other than that, I'm ok. What are your thoughts about Alex?"

"What do you mean?"

George asked whilst Lando shrugged,

"Alex isn't a human. He has too much of an aura that screams I'm from the sea."

"Yeah, I thought that, any idea about what he could be instead?"

"I overheard you and Charles talking at lunch, and I agree, seems like a kelpie. I mean he does have a few strange marking on the back of his neck. He says it's just a weird birthmark, but I don't think it is. Also, he has that weird symbol on the pendant around his neck as well."

"Thinking about it, yeah. Cause he has a different symbol than ours and the Vettels, then Jack's girlfriend whose a water spirit has a different symbol on her pendant. Plus Marcus, who Callum likes is a siren, and he also has a different symbol on his pendent."

George gave another smile which made Lando nod, with a small smile.

"I'm sure we could ask Dad. He would probably know. Like he was the one who told us about Marcus and Alex's pendants. Jack's totally in love with her; it's cute."

Lando laughed again making George smile, as they saw the bus coming up to the bus stop. The two watched as they pulled out their bus cards while the rest of the group also pulled out their cards, and made their way towards the bus.

"I'm telling you that the three of them are in love. It's cute, honestly. Mick, your bag is still unzipped."

Pierre called as he headed up the stairs onto the second deck, following Mick, Callum and Marcus.

"Come on, you two. Let's go get our normal seats before we lose them."

Alex called with a smile also racing up the stairs making the other two laugh and following him up. It was a pretty common sight to see a good number of kids in the same uniform, rolled down socks, untied ties, scuffed shoes and looking a little messy, but in the right way.

"Right come on, guys. It's our stop. We don't want to stay on the bus because the next stop is five minutes after ours."

Jack laughed as himself and Alex started heading down the stairs, with the others following them. Alex just lived down the road, so it was pretty common to see Jack and Alex with their arms linked together, their bags falling off their shoulders, with their shirts untucked. It was the same with all the 'from the sea' kids; it seemed they couldn't stay neat and tidy the whole time. They tried, honestly they did, but it seemed sort of impossible to do so. It appeared that it ran across all types of 'sea creatures' selkies, spirits, mer, sirens and maybe kelpies? Then again, Alex Albon was always elegant and tidy; his shirt didn't become untucked over the day; his tie always remained in place and never seemed to forget or lose anything. 

George had lost his fair share of things over the many years of school. He'd never admit to it, but it seemed to be embedded into him, and Alex had saved him a few times before. It didn't seem to matter how hard George tried; he still ended up turning out a bit scruffy. Then again, selkies weren't known as being the tidiest. He might have asked Jenson a few times, how the hell he managed to stay slightly neater for more extended periods.

Thinking about it though as well, Mer always turned out neat to begin up but then when they paired up a partner, their standards slipped a tiny bit (Esteban Ocon who was in a relationship with Lance Vettel, one of the many selkies) Sirens tried to keep themselves up to a high standard, like their counterparts, the mer but it never worked out that way. The only siren that George knew about was Marcus Armstrong, who was in a weird love triangle with Callum and Mick. Was it a love triangle, though? He still wasn't sure. Harpies were best just left to their own devices, he didn't think there were any at school, but he did know that it wasn't the greatest of ideas to annoy them or critic their fashion sense if you came into contact with them. Water spirits like Jack's Alex were fun, and they similar to mer started out neat but then let their standards slip a little. Then kelpies? They were supposed to be really neat and tidy, and not look like they'd been dragged through a hedge backwards daily. 

"Coming, we'll see you tomorrow Alex."

George called as he raced down the stairs, following Lando and the rest of the Button clan.

"Bye"

Alex gave a small wave as he watched the rest of the gang head off whilst he gently ran his fingers over his pendant, he had a feeling that George, Lando and everyone else in the Button clan wasn't humans, they definitely were from the sea, but he couldn't figure it out. All of them were fast, strong swimmers. Clearly build to be in the water; in fact, even Lando was a lot stronger and faster in the water despite his size compared to some of the other kids. All of them were sleek in the water; it looked like they were meant to be in the water. Lean, slim and with weird markings all over their stomachs. It was the same with Charles, Pierre and all of the Vettels. All of them also had their own pendants as well, but they had different symbols on them. Alex guessed that they were selkies. Every single thing that his mum had told him about selkies seemed to make sense.

  * Slim
  * Seems at home in the water
  * Lose things and will refuse to admit that they've lost things
  * Can't seem to keep their uniforms in check/ any form of clothing
  * Lose weird things (George once lost one trainer and he doesn't know how he lost it)
  * Gets a little jumpy when the topic of hunters or something similar comes up (Lando, George and Charles all got a little nervous when he mentioned the show hunted)
  * Get slightly possessive of their weirdly coloured hoodies/coats.
  * You have to ask for permission to borrow their stuff (Lando once death stared at him whilst he was about to borrow one of the pens on the desk. He did ask and Lando seemed happy enough with letting him borrow it.)
  * Have weird marking/patches on their skin, most often their stomachs or legs (All the guys had big patches of weird-looking markings on their stomachs.)
  * Act a bit spontaneous from time to time
  * Very protective of their families and close friends
  * Don't really get on with animals (George was always a little jumpy around the cats whenever he came over)



Alex sighed again, going over that list, George slotted pretty well into that list. He just needed to figure out if it was true. It would be nice knowing though, having somebody else from the sea around because it was a little lonely being the only one. Also, he supposed that he fitted into the kelpie stereotype of being pretty social. He also was kind of curious to know what selkie endurance was like in the water, as he knew that George and rest of the squad were strong swimmers and were also on the swim team just like Alex was. He knew he also was a strong swimmer, but he was a lot stronger in kelpie form, so he wanted to see what selkies were like.

* * *

He found out a lot sooner than he thought as he was standing towel drying his hair in the changing room on Saturday whilst he could hear a few footsteps coming into the changing room,

"Hey so that was a pretty good session, I have a feeling we'll be reclaiming the school championship title before we know it."

George laughed as he went to grab his own towel,

"Yeah, we'll have it before we know it. Anyway, you got any plans for this afternoon?"

Alex asked before George laughed,

"Nah, just work. Dad's around, though. He doesn't have any pressing meetings or anything, so we were going to have a family dinner. We haven't had one for ages; it'll actually be nice. What about you? Anything crazy."

"I wish, work and curling up with the cats. Nothing crazy."

Alex laughed, which made George give a small laugh as well but clearly was a little on edge with the thought of the cats curled up on Alex.

"They aren't that bad, I promise. Horsey is quite a good natural hot water bottle."

Alex smiled again, which made George nod.

"Yeah, it's just not for me, that's all."

George smiled before Alex noticed there were more patches on George's stomach,

"Hey, are you alright?"

He asked, looking slightly concerned, whilst George looked slightly confused before noticing his stomach in the mirror. His face going somewhat pale,

"Oh shit. That isn't good."

George murmured whilst he tilted his body to also look at his back where there were also patches. He seemed to have forgotten about Alex as he quickly pulled out his phone from his bag and promptly opened his phone, regardless of the fact he was standing in the changing room in his swimming shorts.

" _Hey dad, something is slightly up."_

_"Yeah, all the markings have gone discoloured. I don't know what to do."_

_"It's on my back as well."_

_"Oh, I'm feeling a bit unwell now."_

_"I mean Alex is here with me."_

_"Ok I suppose I should tell him, I do trust him."_

_"Ok, thanks, dad. Love you too."_

George turned off his phone before turning to see Alex standing there looking a little worried, having managed to get changed and was standing in his jeans and holding his t-shirt in his hand.

"You alright?"

"Um, I think I've gotten an infection or something. I feel like that this is also a good time to tell you something. You need to promise me, though, you won't tell anyone."

"Ok, you are slightly worrying me."

"I'm a selkie. Like from the sea selkie. I need to get back home, get into the bath cause Dad's gotten stuff to put in the water, which is supposed to help. Also, I need to get back into my skin as well."

George started to mumble as he began to wobble a little bit.

"Here, I've got you. I was supposed to be dropping you off anyway."

Alex held onto George as he started to stumble a little. This was very true, Alex had been the first one to pass his driving test and therefore could drive.

"Here, let me give you a hand."

Alex gently sat George down onto one of the benches whilst he pulled on his own t-shirt before helping George into his own t-shirt and his jeans, pulling his shoes on and wrapping his coat around him as well. It was evident that George was starting to deteriorate.

"Hey, I've got you. Also, don't worry about me telling anything to anyone. I'm a kelpie as well."

Alex then lifted George and carefully made his way to his car, shoving their bags into the car's back seat, before helping George into the passenger seat.

It ended up being pretty quick getting back. He was greeted by Jenson opening the door and wordlessly helped Alex get George up the stairs and into the bathroom, pulling George's t-shirt off. Alex then helped George wiggle to get his jeans off, so he was left in his swimming trunks. Jenson had George's 'skin' in his hand. He handed it to Alex, who helped pull it over George's head.

He had George in his arms, whilst he watched him slowly turning into a seal, slightly barking a little.

"He's not that heavy so you should be able to lift him up without too much of an issue."

Alex heard Jenson's voice before he slowly rested his hand under George's stomach and lifted him up and lowered him into the water whilst George barked as he started to bob in the water.

"Thanks for bringing him back. This use to happen a bit when the kids were little. I'm guessing that you're also from the sea."

Jenson asked as he came to sit besides Alex whilst he carefully reached over to stroke George's head.

"Yeah, I' a kelpie. It feels nice to let it out. It's quite hard to keep it all bottled up."

"I can imagine."

"Yeah, still I want George to be ok though."

"He’ll be fine. You got him back quick enough.”

“What would have happened if I wasn’t quick enough?”

“He probably would have collapsed, and gotten a bit dehydrated. The infection isn’t supposed to kill selkies, just weaken them, so it becomes easier for hunters to kill them. It's all very selkie based so it wouldn’t affect you thankfully. Somebody must have put something into his water bottle or something. The main thing is that he’s home and he’s safe.”

Jenson smiled whilst he carried on stroking George’s head, before looking at Alex with a smile,

“Would you mind staying up here to keep an eye on him? I don’t like leaving the kids on their own after they’ve developed an infection from the poison.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Alex gave a nod before Jenson squeezed his shoulder in thanks before he made his way down the stairs. Alex then shuffled forward to learn forward and started to run his hand through the water, watching George. He had his eyes close before opening one to see Alex looking at him. He barked quite happy and pushed his head under Alex’s chin, barking, wanting his attention.

“Ok, yes I’m happy to see that you’re ok as well.”

Alex laughed before he moved his hand to start stroking the back of George’s head, which made George close his eyes again, sliding back into the water, clearly a bit perkier.

Yeah, I know. We just need to keep an eye out now. I also know that you want to see my kelpie form and I promise you will. The main thing is that you need to focus on is getting back to your usual self.”

Alex gave another lazy smile as he could hear George’s happy barks.

“Yeah, I know that. Also, yes, I will go on a date with you. I know you’ve been thinking about it. Also, it would help if you didn’t get jealous of Marcel. We’re just good mates.”

Alex said again whilst he could still hear George’s barks and squeaks.

The two stayed there for a while before George carefully pushed himself up and out of the bath, landing on Alex’s lap.

“Right, do you want help taking off your skin?”

He asked, before getting a slight shake of wet above average size seal on him.

“I’m taking that as a no?”

George squeaked again before he gave another wiggle and managed to dislodge his skin.

“Thanks, I know it was all a bit of a lot to throw at you.”

George asked as he grabbed the towel and started to dry his hair while still sitting on Alex’s lap.

“Nah it’s alright, I’m just glad that you’re alright.”

“Yeah, also kelpie? Knew it.”

George gave another laugh which made Alex laugh as well.

“Good to know. We should go out for a swim out in the open water once you get your strength back.”

“Sounds good. Also, I will go on that date with you.”

“We aren’t going on that swim for our date.”

“Yeah, that would be boring.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Alex laughed before the pair gently leaned towards each other and gently pressed their lips together. The pair stayed there for a few minutes before they broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other.

“I reckon we should go downstairs then. Dad’s made food, and it always tastes the best after you’ve gotten poisoned and an infection. Geesh that hasn’t happened since I was like 10 or 11. Anyway, I’m going to get changed first of all.”

George laughed, getting to his feet before offering Alex, his hand, which Alex took and was pulled up to his feet.

“Sounds good.”

Alex smiled again and laughed a little whilst George rested his head against Alex’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to let me know your ideas; I love hearing suggestions and your comments.  
> Thanks again,  
> Scottie Dog  
> xx


End file.
